


I want candy!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [46]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Baby Bumblebee wants some leftover Halloween candy.





	1. Not now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee wants some leftover Halloween candy.


	2. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tries his Halloween night goodie words.


	3. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet and Optimus just want to get some work done.


	4. On his own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee goes for it on his own...


	5. Sneaky!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Ratchet find out what he was up to!


End file.
